


Constant

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [199]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Killian moves in with Emma, and she finds herself falling harder for him.





	

Despite having bought the house as the Dark One, Emma had been living with her parents since coming back from the Underworld.

It felt wrong, living there without Killian when they had intended to have a life there together. They had looked through the classified ads together to find the place after all.

But after everything it was like she retreated into a shell of herself, terrified of losing him, terrified that she would not get her happy ending. Just because she had brought him back from the dead didn’t mean that she could bring herself back. What if was the Saviour’s destiny to die at the hand of their enemy? She didn’t think she could come back from that. And it was completely unfair of her to try and have a happy ending with Killian. Wasn’t it cruel for him to lose yet another woman he loved?

But she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Seeing Killian with baby Alexandra made her want a family with him. He was a great father to Henry, and she wanted to have more children with him. She wanted them to have a proper family. She wanted to grow old with him, and have grandchildren running around the place.

It wasn’t a thought she’d allowed herself to have before; thinking of such things had only allowed her to have pain and misery as she was certain that she would be ending up alone.

But with Killian it was different. She loved him, and she knew that he wasn’t going anywhere. He had gone across realms and time for her. He had come back from the dead because he loved her. If anything, he had proved to her that he would fight for them and their life together.

Her mother had been sad when she said she was moving out, but at the mention of her moving in with Killian, she immediately perked up. And when David had left them alone, Mary Margaret started hinting at the idea of more grandchildren, causing Emma to blush.

She might be close to her mother, but that didn’t mean that she wanted to discuss sex with her. The taco incident was more than scarring enough.

And when Emma went to bed that night, her arms wrapped tightly around Killian, she felt at peace. She was so stressed out about everything that was happening, that she hadn’t taken a moment to relax. And she knew she had to talk to Killian about all of it; it wasn’t fair of her to keep him in the dark after everything that had happened between the two of them.

So she tells him the next morning, over breakfast. She’s shaking again, but he holds her hand patiently while she tells him everything; about the visions, about her death, about her fear that it’s Regina. And he listens to her calmly while she tells him all of it.

And when she’s done he pulls her into a tight hug, and she feels a few tears slip down her face, relieved that she’s told him, and glad that he’s still here. He wipes away her tears and promises her that he won’t let harm come to her. That he’d sooner die again than let her get hurt, and to that she pushes him lightly, making him promise that he won’t hurt himself as such. He doesn’t agree to it, however, telling her that he loved her too much to lose her.

Living together is easier than she could have imagined. She’s never shared a home with a significant other before, and somehow she’d always pictured it as more difficult. She and Neal shared rooms and a car, but they never had a home together. They never had a place of their own. But with Killian, it’s easy. He’s tidy, almost to the point where she feels like a slob. She can tell it’s the lieutenant in him trying to clean place up.

She finds herself having more and more meals at home too. She can cook, but nowhere near as well as Killian does, so they compromise with her helping him make meals, despite him doing the brunt of it and her just keeping him company, and she does the dishes after. Of course it isn’t that simple, and he often insists on helping her with that as well, saying it’s bad form not to.

She falls asleep against his shoulders during movie nights where Henry insists on showing Killian all the classics so he’ll finally understand the references, only to find herself waking up in their bed, with Killian holding her against his body.

She loves him, more than anything. So when he drops to his knees less than a month after they move in together, she feels herself tear up. She never would have imagined her life to end up the way it did, but she’s happier than she could have ever hoped.

David is thrilled when he finds out and she swears her mother is trying not to cry. Mary Margaret admits later that she’d known Killian was planning to propose for a while, but had been trying hard not to tell her and ruin the surprise. It turned out that Killian and Henry had created an entire operation for the proposal, _Operation Captain Swan_ , and Emma hugs her son and fiancé tightly, not wanting to let either of them go.

Villains come and go, but her family is a constant, and she knows she can always rely on them to be there for her.


End file.
